


Mentoring â la Cat

by RoRa-La (RoRa_La)



Series: Kara's secret [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoRa_La/pseuds/RoRa-La
Summary: The titel says everything.





	Mentoring â la Cat

Lena is standing on her balcony sipping scotch looking out onto National City. She lets the last few days pass by. Seeing Kara again, wasn’t easy. Watching her work with so much heart and passion. Lena didn’t miss the sad smile on Kara’s lips when she saw her. Didn’t miss how much more effort and time the blond throws in her work. She has been doing the same thing. The oddest thing however was that Cat Grant acted like she had no idea Kara was Supergirl. If she had anyone paged to figure it out it would be Miss Grant. In fact she was quite convinced that Miss Grant would know.  
There is a knock at her office door. Turning around she sees Cat Grant walk in. She heads to Lena’s bar and pours herself a scotch. Walks up to Lena standing next to her, looking at the city.  
For a while they stand in science  
“She never told me.”, Cat starts. Lena looks at her not quite sure she gets Cat’s unspoken words right. “Kara. She never told me. She even had that Marsian double her as Supergirl to convince me of the opposite. I figured it out a few weeks after Supergirl first appeared, tried to fire her. I knew she tricked me somehow. I just didn’t figure out how until I found out she had a shapeshifting friend. Seeing through how much trouble she went keeping her silly assistant job made me realise that she needs it. Whether she can admit it or not, she needs people in her life that give her a chance to be normal. She can’t be Supergirl all the time. Nobody can. Supergirl is a symbol but not a person. She needs a place where she can mess up and make mistakes. You are that for her. A save place where she isn’t judged by standards higher than anyone else. A place where she can be sad and angry and confused. You are that safe place for her. If all you should be honoured that she trusts you like that.”  
Lena swallows hard remembering how Supergirl told she felt weight of the world on her shoulders. How could she have never thought about that. “So, you just pretend like you don’t know?”, Lena asks. “She can’t be Supergirl if she can’t be Kara. Kara is her personality, her life, her friends, her family. Kara is where she belongs, her home. It is her reason to fight. Protecting a world, she can’t live in isn’t worth anything. Kara is what makes it worth fighting for.”  
Looking up to the sky she feels tears in her eyes. She is so cough up in her own feeling of betrayal that she doesn’t even consider the other side. She doesn’t even consider that the Kara might have had good reason. Well she did consider them, but didn’t want to hear it. Miss Grant empties her scotch and turns to leave. Already holding the balcony door open, she adds:  
“And honestly that woman is the worst liar I ever met. The fact that she can keep her identity a secret is a miracle itself. So, who are you really mad at her or yourself?”  
With that Miss Grant leaves Lena and National City for another adventure. She will be back in time. For now, she did all that needed to be done.


End file.
